Bro-fest
by OursIsTheFury94
Summary: One-shot where Puck and Finn have a bit of a heart to heart about their future's after Rachel leaves for NYC.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_So here's a little Puck/Finn one-shot for y'all. It takes place in the summer after their Senior Year and Rachel has left for New York. I love the Puck/Finn bromance and I just wanted to write something for them._

_Reviews are appreciated, I love hearing what people think about my fics, good or bad and if there's anything I could do better._

_Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine._

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All I own is my idea.**_

"Hey bro, how's it going?" said Puck was he walked into Finn's bedroom. "Your mom told me to come straight up."

"I've been better," Finn admitted, lowering his head. It had been 8 days since he had watched Rachel leave for New York. Sure, he was happy for her and knew it was all for the best, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Well, the Puckasaurus is here to cheer your sorry ass up. What do ya wanna do?"

"I dunno, there's just too much going on right now for me to sit and play Call of Duty," said Finn.

"Well talk to me then, dude. We're bro's, you can tell me anything. Besides, I doubt one heart to heart will affect our count of man points," joked Puck. "So, what is it? There's gotta be more to this than just Rachel leaving for NYC."

"I joined the army," blurted Finn.

"You what? Dude what the hell." gasped Puck.

"I… I joined the army. Sure I said about acting, but that was just because I wanted to be with Rachel. I was doing that for her, not for me. The army is something _I _want to do," explained Finn, finally able to vent his frustrations.

"That's fair enough I guess. If you're sure, I'll respect your decision," smiled Puck, holding out his fist for Finn to give him a fist bump.

"Thanks man, it's good to know that I've got your support," said Finn has he gave Puck his fist bump. "What about you though, LA still the plan?"

Puck sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm honest. I gave all my savings to my dad, and I won't ask my mom for cash. It was my decision to give him the cash. I have been thinking about New York though," said Puck, lowering his gaze as he told Finn of his new possible plans.

"Why's that, don't think NYC will have too many pools to clean," grinned Finn.

"It's not about a job or anything, it's about who I'll find there," whispered Puck, feeling awkward at revealing his hopes.

"Beth," Finn nodded knowingly. "That's awesome dude, you've always wanted to be in her life. I think you've got more reasons that most for going to New York."

Puck couldn't help but agree. Sure, Berry and Hummel had their Broadway dreams, but his daughter was in New York. And she was the most important thing is his life.

"I just want her to be proud of me," admitted Puck. "That's why I thought LA first. Do something to make her proud, then go to New York and finally be her dad. Permanently."

"Sounds good to me, man," Finn encouraged his friend. "And, I'm sure Beth will be proud of you no matter what."

"That reminds me," said Puck, now full of confidence, "don't go letting anything happen to yourself in the army. When I get to New York I wanna be able to tell Beth that her uncle Finn is coming to visit, and that I'm the only man in the word who loves her more than her him."

Finn didn't speak for a moment, taking in the fact that Puck had called him 'uncle Finn.'

"I appreciate that man, I still love that little girl so much," stated Finn.

Puck smiled thoughtfully. "I am truly sorry for the whole sleeping with your girl thing. But I can't and won't ever apologise for being Beth's dad. I just can't do that," said Puck simply.

"And I'd never ask you to," smiled Finn. "The change in you was totally obvious for everyone to see when Beth and Shelby were in town. You've done good, man."

"Yeah, and you've not done so bad yourself," said Puck, returning the smile.

The two friends sat in silence for a few moments before Puck spoke again:

"You know you're Beth's uncle for two reasons. First is because you're my best friend. You always have been and you always will be. And second, is because you're my brother too. You're a big part of the reason that I graduated and I can't thank you enough, man. Basically, I love you. And I want Beth to love you too."

Finn was stunned. Puck wasn't the type of guy who truly spoke from the heart.

"I don't know what to say Puck. That's mean so much coming from you. I know I've got Kurt now, but you and me have been brothers for as long as I can remember. I don't plan on ever not having you in my life. I love you too, man," said Finn.

"Well, I dunno about you, dude, but this little love fest as done me a lot of good. How you feeling about stuff now?" asked Puck.

"A lot better. Thank you Puck, I really needed this," said Finn sincerely.

"Awesome. Now how about we hit the park and through the ball around for a bit. It's summer, and I know Rachel's not here, but everyone else is. It would be such a waste to stay inside feeling upset. Besides, Santana's having her huge summer house party next weekend. We gotta be on our best game and sort out some drink," grinned Puck.

"You're right, dude. Let's do it!" said Finn, standing up and grabbing his football before following Puck downstairs.

All of a sudden, summer was looking a lot better.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__There you go, I hope you enjoyed the read._

_Reviews are love, I hope some of you can take the time to leave one._

_Thanks for the read._


End file.
